With My Eyes
by AnimeXisXmyXstyle
Summary: Move over," Deidara said. “I’m not going to fricken move over, it’s my bed too!" Yumiko said to her partner. What an odd relationship, Itachi thought as he shook his head side to side.


"Please, stop!" and with that the raven haired girl sliced the man's head off. Shielding her eyes as the man's blood splattered across the cold ground.

"Only in killing others do you insure your own life." she whispered to herself. Two more ninja arrived and skidded to a stop. She turned to them, her red eyes meeting their eyes. They dropped dead in their place and she disappeared, only red rose peddles where she had been fell to the ground.

"Welcome back," a large man said. She didn't speak, just stood there looking at nothing.

"Ko, we've heard about Itachi Uchiha being in the area of the leaf village," he said and she brought her head up to look at him.

"Konoha, the hidden leaf village?" she asked her voice coming out as a whisper.

"Yes," he said and with that she disappeared, the rose peddles falling in her spot.

"Annoying girl," he mumbled to himself before he called a servant to clean up the rose peddles.

The raven haired girl ran through trees until she stopped at the entrance. She quickly did hand signs forming a henge jutsu. Her dark hair turned to a dirty blond and he red eyes turned to a light green. She walked into the village of Konoha acting as any other person did. She slid past the guards easily and undetected. She had a sand village headband on her forehead. She carefully observed the crowd in front of her and stopped as she noticed a Hyuga.

"Damn," she mumbled before turning directions in the crowd.

Neji walked silently in the large crowd. It was early morning and he'd have to meet his team for training soon. He stopped suddenly as he noticed an unfamiliar person in the crowd. She was beautiful. She had blond hair to her mid-back and light green eyes that sparkled in the sun. A sand headband over her forhead. He quickly activated his byakugan and gasped as he noticed something strange. She had the same exact chakra that the Uchiha did.

Yukiko went quickly through the crowd, skillfully dodging people. She quickly ran as she saw a familiar dirt path. She stopped when she saw the same symbol that was in her memories.

"Stop there Uchiha," she heard behind her. She slowly turned to meet eyes with the the Hyuga she had seen in the crowd a few moments earlier. He had three kunai out and put expertly into his hands. She knew exactly what she'd be getting into if she ended up fighting with the Hyuga. She'd lose Itachi and would blow her cover. So Yukiko slowly started to back up.

"Cut the disguise, Sasuke." She brought her eyes up to the Uchiha at the mention of his name. She put her hands together and formed a sign, seconds later when the smoke cleared and Sasuke Uchiha stood there in her stead.

"Fight me," Sasuke said bringing up his hands and adjusting his foot work. Neji glared at the Uchiha. Why the hell was he here?

"What are you here for, Uchiha?" Neji asked venom dripping from his words.

"A friendly visit," Sasuke responded.

"Friendly visit?" Neji almost hissed. Yukiko had heard about Sasuke's betrayal, so now here was her proof. He had left Konoha for Orochimaru. She slowly started to back up.

"Don't move, Uchiha," The Hyuga said. Yukiko quickly did hand signs.

"Bye," she said in Sasuke's voice.

"Uchiha!" Neji yelled. It was too late Sasuke was gone. Neji sighed, he'd have to go to the Hokage now and Naruto would get wound up about Sasuke being here. Neji sighed a second time before hurrying to the Hokage's tower.

"Damn, damn, damn, double damn," Yukiko said to herself. She had spent way too much time with the Hyuga and now Itachi could be anywhere. She changed back into her blond hair green eye henge and searcher for the chakra.

"Sasuke? Are you sure?" the Fifth asked Neji. He nodded his head. Naruto was standing with his hands clenched and shaking.

"We have to find him!" Naruto burst out.

"Why would he be here?" Tsunade asked leaning her head down on her hands.

"He said he was here for "a friendly visit"," Neji responded.

"Neji, get Sakura, TenTen, Lee, and Sai. You're going after Sasuke," Tsunade said and Neji nodded before bowing.

"I'm going too," Naruto said before following Neji.

"Obviously you would," Tsunade mumbled to herself before pouring herself a glass of sake.

"There," Yukiko said to herself as she saw the chakra. For safety's sake she turned into Sasuke's form and headed into the building. She noticed his chakra in the far corner very close to another large chakra source.

"It's not fooling me," she heard Itachi whisper behind her. The hairs on the back of her kneck rose and she tried to turn but it was fruitless as Itachi held her kneck and threw her against the wall.

"Damn you," she said to herself before standing up and pulling out kunai. She threw them at him and unsurprisingly they missed. She twisted out of his katana's grasp and aimed for his back with her kunai but it missed.

"Tell me where he is!" she said getting upset.

"Hnn," Itachi responded straitening.

"Stop "hnn"ing d**m it!" she yelled at him. She pulled the katana off of her back and charged for Itachi again. Their swords met several times and clinked.

"Anbu are coming," Itachi said suddenly stopping the fight. Yukiko stopped too and brought her attention to sensing chakra.

"Damn it, Itachi, just tell me where he is," she said quieter than the last time. Itachi didn't answer her--as usual.

"Let's put on a show," Itachi responded before attacking her again with the katana. She blocked it with her katana and the fight began again.

"They're in that sake house!" TenTen exclaimed pointing right ahead of them. Neji rolled his eyes at his female teammate. He had his byakugan activated and he knew exactly where they were. Sasuke was fighting Itachi, again.

"Team one, go in through the back door, team two come with me through the front," Neji said. His fellow ninja nodded.

"Damn you Itachi!" Yukiko yelled out in annoyance. How long could it take the squad of Anbu to come in and friggen go away?

"It looks like it's time for us to leave," Itachi said before disappearing with his blue skinned friend.

"Damn," Yukiko said turning around as the Anbu's came in. The Hyuga from earlier, a blond haired guy, and a pink haired girl came in. She stared at them apathetically; acting bored. She couldn't disappear like Itachi because they could easily follow her chakra trail. She couldn't run because they had the back door locked too.

"Give up, Sasuke," The blond haired guy said. She sighed annoyed with the name. How many times could she put up with being called by his name in any given day? Might as well keep up the facade. Yukiko pulled out kunai and through it at the three. They easily dodged it and she made a run for it. The Hyuga easily caught her and hit a chakra point in the back of her neck, making her unable to move.

"Damn you, Hyuga," she said in a bored tone. She let her mind wander of as she was taken to the Hokage's tower. She was lying down as they talked about what they were going to do with her.

"He's not safe with you, Naruto, or you, Sakura," the Hokage said. The Hokage looked around the room and stopped on the Hyuga. The Hyuga's compound was very locked up and guarded. Sasuke would have a very difficult time getting out of that place. "He's going with you, Neji."

"Yes, Hokage," Neji said through gritted teeth. He hated the Uchiha to begin with, now he'd have to baby sit him.

"Damn," Yukiko mumbled to herself. Four set of eyes went onto her and she rolled her eyes. This sucked mega butt.

Yukiko sat there bored in the room of none other than Neji Hyuga. She hated it. She wanted revenge damn it! The Hyuga's were always watching her. She stood up and Neji followed.

"Don't even think about it," Neji said dangerously to her. Oh really? She thought to herself. Is that a challenge? She jumped out of the window, putting her hands infront of her face to block at least some of the glass from cutting her skin. It wasn't very effective but it kept it away from her face. She put chakra into her feet to go faster and ran to the edge of the compound. She easily jumped over the wall and ran into the village. Her heart beat fast as she sprinted around. She quickly changed into a henge. She had the appearance that the girl, Sakura, had earlier. She made five clones of herself and split them up before casually walking to the entrance of the village.

"Stop right there, Uchiha."

"Damn!" she mumbled before sprinting to the gate. Unfortunately two guards were at the gate and when she stopped she felt the uncomfortable feeling of being knocked out.

"He's too troublesome!" Neji complained to himself. He inwardly scolded himself for sounding like the lazy ninja.

"Damn, damn, damn!" he heard from the room behind him. He stood by the door with his back to it. "Dumb idiots!" Neji rolled his eyes before opening the door to be greeted by Sasuke's glaring eyes. He sat down, sighing, by the door, the only exit from the room.

"If I told you I was gay would you leave?"

"No."

"And if I kissed you?"

"I wouldn't let you."

"And if I started tearing your clothes off?"

"Shut up."

"I'm gay!"

"Shut up."

"You're sexy."

"Shut up."

"I love you."

"Shut up!" Neji's patience was being tested. Sasuke had given up with threatening and started acting like he was gay. He probably was, Neji thought bitterly to himself.

"You're d**n sexy."

"Shut up."

"Can I kiss you?"

"No."

"I want to kiss you."

"Too bad."

"I hate you now."

"Not my problem."

"Yeah it is." Yukiko sighed. She'd never be free from this hell whole! She debated wether to go over and kiss him or not. Maybe he was gay and would actually enjoy it, she thought bitterly to herself. She pulled he feet behind her and silently started to inch closer to the Hyuga. His eyes were shut and she was quick to trying to break out. He must have been tired because she got close enough to kiss him.

"Yeah it is." Neji was having enough of Sasuke's stupid words and shut his eyes. It had been a while since he had gotten any sleep. It was hard with having this annoying Uchiha around. He messed up his sleeping pattern. He sensed chakra above him and opened his eyes quickly. Sasuke kissed him dead on the lips and Neji quickly tried to push him off.

That's what you deserve, bitch, Yukiko thought to herself as she kissed him. It actually wasn't that bad kissing him. Neji struggled viciously to get her off him and she chuckled evily to herself. He threw her off of him and she hit the wall and groaned. Pain in the a**, she thought to herself.

"Sasuke, you're disgusting," Neji hissed wiping his mouth.

"Good," Sasuke responded and Neji tried scrubbing off Sasuke's lip's feeling. The kiss wasn't that bad except that it was from Sasuke and a guy. Neji sighed; he really needed sleep.

"Go die," Yukiko said to Neji. She lay down on the ground into a ball and sighed. She was exhausted.

"I need sleep," Neji muttered to himself. He was seeing things. Just a moment ago he couldn't help how innocent Sasuke looked when he slept. He smacked his head onto the door and cursed when pain surged through his head.

Now was her chance. Neji was asleep and it was still dark out. She quietly got up and walked up to the Hyuga. She sat on top of him and waited for him to awaken.

"Sharingan," she mumbled to herself. Suddenly Neji's eyes opened and she grabbed his neck.

Damn it! Neji thought to himself. Sasuke was choking him and he had fallen asleep.

"Tsukunomi," Sasuke said and Neji's eyes widened. How had he...? Neji was knocked out and Yukiko sighed in relief before standing up. She glanced down at his body before turning into her normal self and leaning down to him.

"Sorry, but damn it you're annoying," she said before kissing him gently on the lips. "But cute none the less." With that she broke down the door, put on her henge, and disappeared into the night.

Neji groaned as he sat up and rubbed his aching head. He shot up quickly as he remember the previous night. He brought his hand to his lips as he felt a familiar feeling. "Damn you Sasuke, you are so gay."

Yukiko slipped soundlessly into a sake bar and turned around to notice a blond haired guy in an Akatsuki coat. Her eyes hardened and she walked up to him and tapping him on the back. The blond turned around and his eyes looked at her henge up and down.

"What can I do for you, hmm?" he asked. Yukiko glared at him under her henge.

"I'm looking for a black haired man. He had dark eyes and a coat like yours," she said as innocently as she could.

"Heh? Where did you see him?" he asked.

"He was here yesterday," she quickly responded.

"Really? He must have been damn lucky," the blond said still looking at her. Pervert, she thought to herself. Yukiko moved her attention to the familiar chakra approaching the bar.

"Damn," she mumbled. Neji Hyuga was coming with his teammates. She looked around and quickly changed her henge. She her green eyes to blue and her hair became shorter, only to her shoulders.

"Hmm?" the blond asked. She pulled out a kunai and put it to his back.

"Shut up and don't move," Yukiko said to him quickly. "Three Jounin-leveled ninja are headed right into this bar. Change into a normal looking blond haired guy quickly." The blond sighed and did as he told. He kept his hairstyle the same, though.

"Happy now?" he muttered. She pushed him down into a booth and sat on the other sie.

"We're just a normal brother and sister getting a beer," Yukiko said to him.

"This woll never work you know," the blond responded.

"What do you mean? Of course it'll work," she said to him.

"Brother's and sister's don't go into a bar together," he said standing up and pulling her out of the booth. He changed her henge for her and she gasped. That's impossible, she thought to herself. He changed her to having black hair past her ears and brown eyes. She was wearing a showing tight black top with a short red skirt with it and heels.

"I look like a fricken..." she started but he cut her off, his grip still tight around her. It was starting to leave bruises on her arms.

"Yes, that's the point, now shut up and listen to what I say," the blond said to her. She glared at him. He pushed her down into the booth and grabbed two beers off of a near by table. He sat down beside her and put an arm around her. Just then the three ninja entered the bar.

"I can't believe you lost him," the green jump-suited boy said to Neji.

"Shut up," Neji said dangerously to him. He sat down at the bar his brown haired teammate following.

"Two please," she said then pointed to their thick-brow teammate. "He doesn't drink any."

"You're going to get us caught..." Yukiko started.

"Shut up, you're going to get us caught," the blond replied quickly and quietly. She glared daggers at him. She hated him more than Neji right now.

"I've got to use the bathroom," TenTen said sitting up and heading in their direction.

"Ready?" the blond asked.

"For wha..." she didn't have time to ask as the blond put his lips on hers. She wanted desperately to push him off but noticed his plan as the brunette walked by them. After she was gone down the hall he let her go but kept his face close to hers.

"My names Deidara by the way," he whispered in her ear.

"I hate you," she responded and he chuckled.

"What's yours, hmm?" he questioned.

"You let the Uchiha get away. Really Neji, you need to get some rest," The thick-brow ninja said to Neji.

"Uchiha?" Deidara said gritting his teeth together. Shit, Yukiko thought to herself.

"Uchiha? You're a Uchiha?" he asked bitterly.

"Maybe," she responded.

"Sasuke I guess," he said spitting on the ground.

"No," Yukiko said quickly. "I'm Yukiko." Deidara still glared at her.

"You're lying."

"No!" she said quickly.

"Shh!" he warned her.

"I'm Yukiko Uchiha," she protested.

"There were only two members of the clan left."

"No, d**n it!" she said annoyed.

"Shh," Deidara warned her.

"Everyone fails to realize is that Sasuke Uchiha had a twin sister." The blond stared at her and she glared back.

"How would that work then?" he said after a long pause. "You can't very well revive the clan with your brother."

"Ew!" she shrieked but before she could go on the blond was kissing her again. She was about to smack him when she noticed the brunette going back to her seat.

"I'm back!" TenTen said chipper.

"Let's go," Neji said wanting to get away from his teammates. "Tsunade will want a report."

"Will you stop kissing me?" Yukiko complained in a loud whisper. Deidara chuckled.

"I'm actually getting used to it," he replied and she continued glaring at him.


End file.
